1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, a temperature detection device, an electronic device, a temperature detection method, etc.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a temperature detection device using a thermopile is known as a non-contact temperature detection device. This temperature detection device includes a thermopile (infrared sensor) that detects infrared radiation from an object, and a thermistor that is provided near the thermopile and detects the self-temperature (ambient temperature). The thermopile is characterized by generating electromotive force (electromotive voltage) based on the difference between the temperature of the object and the self-temperature. Therefore, the temperature detection device can detect the temperature of the object based on the detection voltage detected by the thermopile and the detection voltage detected by the thermistor. Such a temperature detection device using a thermopile is disclosed in JP-A-2002-228523, for example.
However, recent temperature detection devices using a thermopile perform temperature detection by using only analogue circuitry, and perform temperature correction by adjusting only the gain. For this reason, it has been difficult to perform temperature detection throughout a wide temperature range, or make an adjustment according to the properties of the thermopile.